


White

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A wedding. And naughtiness.





	White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentined/gifts).



> Originally posted Mar. 26th, 2006. 
> 
> "For the 20k Café Hit, claimed by Nashidesei who issued the prompt: Cloud/Sephiroth? And... Why Seph Does Not Look Good in White."
> 
> So. This got lost for a good long time at one point. Like, somehow never made it onto my personal archive and I have no idea why. And then I was asked about it and was just 'holy shit where is that?!' and finally got it archived and anyway, now it's here to hopefully not ever get misplaced again. ^^;; 
> 
> (The entire point is that basically I have never been organized. But I'm trying. Also, I miss doing hitfics/kiribans. Maybe I'll start trying to do some special things to celebrate various stats on here?)

"Apparently you were brought back to life just to upstage me," Cloud muttered, attempting to tame his hair as he peered at his own reflection and happened to catch his lover slipping into the room behind him.

"I've always upstaged you," Sephiroth replied. "In the end, at least. You did leave a nice scar, though."

"Eight. That I know are from you, I mean."

"You're counting the one when you broke that glass in my apartment and sliced the back of your hand open, aren't you?" Sephiroth asked. "I had nothing to do with that other than..."

"I only dropped it because you were naked!" Cloud was on his feet, frowning.

"Well I was naked for a reason."

"Yes, but... I am not going to keep having such a silly argument. We're running late anyway and Tifa - she needs someone to walk her down the aisle," Cloud finished.

"Just be happy she didn't ask you to be her Matron of Honor," Sephiroth commented. "But you are correct, we need to get going."

"I wish she hadn't picked white," Cloud commented as he took one last look at his wild hair. "I'm afraid that we're going to end up filthy before we get there."

"The wedding is in this hotel," Sephiroth reminded him. "What do you think will happen between here and the lobby?"

"Sword-wielding maniacs, for one," Cloud replied as he followed Sephiroth towards the suite door. "Wait a second - Matron of Honor?"

"You're a little too deflowered to be a Maid of Honor."

Cloud frowned.

"We could be stuck wearing that lilac color that the Bridesmaids are wearing," Sephiroth reminded him. "That would be worse than white."

Only nodding as Sephiroth hit the down button on the elevator, Cloud couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Even though the entire thing had been practiced a dozen times, he was afraid that he'd be the one to screw up. And he didn't want to do that to Tifa.

"At least you aren't escorting the BridesMatron who happens to be the mother of someone you killed," Sephiroth added. "Even if we did all get brought back to life."

"Only to annoy me," Cloud commented. "All of you... just to annoy me."

"That's not such a bad thing." Sephiroth took no time in pressing Cloud against the back wall of the elevator once the door opened. His feet out from under him, Cloud clung at Sephiroth, falling into a kiss that lingered even after the doors closed.

"White," Cloud muttered once Sephiroth had pulled back a bit. "We're wearing white."

"A kiss or two isn't going to stain your jacket," Sephiroth said softly, keeping Cloud where he was and kissing him again.

"Seph..." Cloud wanted to say that it wasn't exactly his jacket that he was worried about. He didn't calm down easily and he certainly didn't want to be trying to hide his arousal with Tifa on his arm.

"Afterwards," Sephiroth agreed a moment later as the elevator dinged that they'd arrived at the lobby.

* * *

"Poor Zack," Cloud said, laughing as he pulled Sephiroth back into the same elevator some hours later. "Aerith dumped wine right down him..."

"I'm sure the rental company knows how to bleach things properly," Sephiroth replied. "And how much wine did you have, anyway? I lost count when Yuffie asked to dance with me for the fourteenth time."

"Not that much," Cloud stated. "And you?"

"Not enough to handle Marlene trying to grab my ass. How old is that girl, anyway?" Sephiroth queried. Cloud just kept laughing.

"White doesn't do a thing for your ass."

"What?"

"Really..." Cloud reached over and grabbed a firm handful. "Looks better in black."

"How much wine did you have?" Sephiroth repeated.

"Two glasses. Not drunk."

"I didn't think you were, but...."

The elevator stopped.

"Hmm. Who'll get married next? Maybe Cid and Shera. Hopefully we can all wear black," Cloud rambled as they headed towards their room.

"Cid and Shera?"

"Cid and Vincent?" Cloud threw back, chuckling. "Cid, Shera and Vincent."

"Cloud..."

"That was fun. More fun than we've had in awhile," Cloud said. "I guess I'm just happy to see Tifa happy. She and Johnny will be good for one another."

"You have a point." Sephiroth shrugged his jacket off once they were in the room, looking around for the hanger so he could hang it up properly.

Cloud, on the other hand, was just happy for an opportunity to get out of his clothing.

"Hang... Oh, nevermind..." Sephiroth was already picking up pieces of clothing and throwing them on a chair.

"Normally you're helping me undress," Cloud said as he pulled off the last of his clothing and dropped it straight onto the floor. "I should help you this time."

"You... should," Sephiroth said after a moment's hesitation.

"What?"

"Go on," Sephiroth replied. "I won't say it again."

"I... You..."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Wait!" Cloud cried, crawling over the bed and grabbing at Sephiroth's pants, fumbling for the zipper.

Sephiroth chuckled before guiding Cloud's hands to undo his pants and let them drop to the floor as unceremoniously as possible.

"And then what would you do with me?" Sephiroth asked. "Now that my ass is free of those unflattering pants."

"Bed," Cloud instructed. He wasn't exactly sure what to do next, other than watch as Sephiroth complied before doing the first thing that came to mind.

Taking Sephiroth's partial erection into his mouth, he tried to buy a bit of time. He traced the head with his tongue, lapping softly at the bit of nearly-sweet precome he found. And without thinking, he let one of his hands slip between Sephiroth's legs to lightly rub the sensitive spot beneath his scrotum.

He knew what it felt like when Sephiroth did that to him. It only seemed fair to...

Sephiroth bit back a moan, arching a bit. But what really surprised Cloud was when a hand reached down to guide his hand - lower.

Cloud gasped, pausing with Sephiroth's arousal between his lips.

Not entirely positive that he making the right choice but willing to risk a broken finger or two, Cloud gently traced tight muscle before pulling back.

"Need lube," he muttered as he leaned over the side of the bed to grab at his suitcase. No broken fingers yet.

And still nothing resembling a complaint when he returned, attempting to pick up where he'd left off but much too distracted by where he had a pair of fingers to pay much attention to anything else.

"You won't break me," Sephiroth said, chuckling.

Cloud knew that, quite well. Break him, kill him, anything. But fuck him? Cloud swallowed hard as he slid a finger into soft warmth and hoped he wasn't causing any pain.

But the only noise to escape from Sephiroth was a deep gasp, encouraging if nothing else. The sounds that Sephiroth made became addictive, almost unexpected. By the time Cloud had added a third finger to the two that were slowly stretching Sephiroth's opening, he'd had to reach down to relieve a bit of the tension that was building in his own body. With one hand on his own erection and the other quite busy, he tried to use his mouth to tease Sephiroth's arousal but kept losing his place with one or the other.

Now, he decided, or never.

And while never almost seemed like a viable option as he awkwardly accepted Sephiroth's guidance and let Sephiroth settle them into position, Cloud really did like the now.

Sephiroth didn't even seem to wince, or if he did it wasn't until Cloud had squeezed his eyes closed in an attempt to at least not look at what he was doing. Somehow, the thought of watching himself penetrate Sephiroth's body was almost too much - it was enough that he was doing it, sinking into tight warmth. Sephiroth's hands were still on him, guiding him until he paused. Cloud hadn't been expecting to be drawn into a hot kiss, his tongue caught in warmth as well until he thought he could try movement.

He'd given Sephiroth enough handjobs over the years. That wasn't difficult. Just reach down and... And thrust... Yes, he wasn't doing a particularly perfect job but as Sephiroth let out a particularly sharp moan as he pulled back and thrust forward, he knew that at least he was doing something right.

At which point he realized it was safer not to think too much about anything at all, especially no the green eyes watching him or the quick glance he stole to watch his body. No, no thinking, just pleasure as he fell into a rhythm half of Sephiroth's doing. Sephiroth was still controlling everything, Cloud realized just before he came. Sephiroth would...

He was still working his hands over Sephiroth's erection even as he tried to pull away so that he could use his mouth. Cloud knew the noises that Sephiroth was making - he was close too.

Cloud wondered...

With Sephiroth's arousal between his lips, Cloud brought a pair of fingers back to where they'd been, pressing easily into heat slicked with his own seed. He hoped he could manage to find the spot he wanted, one that would embed this encounter in memory.

Sephiroth shifted a bit - guiding him again. Sephiroth was whispering his name. Cloud knew as Sephiroth's voice cracked and flowed to a moan that he'd found the right spot. Not even playing the tease, he worked both that spot and his tongue against the sensitive spots of Sephiroth's erection.

Release.

Cloud swallowed as best he could, surprised at himself. He'd just...

A few seconds later and he flopped onto the bed beside Sephiroth, happy as strong fingers toyed with his hair.

"What was that for?" Cloud finally asked.

"I don't know," Sephiroth replied. "Do I have to come up with an answer?"

"You can't be a Bridesmaid now. I'll tell."

Cloud should have been expecting the pillow that hit him in the stomach a moment later.


End file.
